


Confession under the Stars

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fan Flashworks [13]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers Tower, Biphobia, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, First Kiss, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: After coming out to the world, Steve hides on the roof of Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fan Flashworks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, fan_flashworks





	Confession under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Roof"](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2289105.html)
> 
> Also for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Bisexual Main Character” [I3]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)  
> ~  
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Fic focus on Steve and his bisexuality.

Steve sat down on the roof, knees drawn up against his chest, his arms wrapped around himself protectively. For once, he didn't mind the biting cold of the wind. More important was the comfort he found in the quiet solitude of the roof.

Up here, there was no one to measure him up against some unattainable standard. There was no one to disappoint or let down. No secret test he'd never be able to study for, always failing and falling short of the world's expectations.

Up here, he didn't need to debate that he was _'valid'_ or whatever that meant these days. He didn't need to prove himself to anyone else. No one was going to turn around and tell him he was wrong.

Up here, he was safe.

Steve rests his head on his arms and closes his eyes.

While he was sure the whole world didn't hate him, it felt like it. Social Medias across the internet had crashed after he gave his public statement at the Avenger's conference. The only messages he'd seen before the internet broke were negative.  
  
While he didn't regret coming out, he wishes it gone differently, that it had been better received. Maybe that was an impossible thing to ask. But it just felt unbelievably unfair. Especially when Governments and organisations around the world were protesting _him_ , saying he wasn't worthy of being Captain America because he didn't uphold certain _'traditional values'_.

What if he had to give up being Captain America? What would he do then? Who would he be? Would he be able to continue to help the world as one of its heroes under another identity? Or would people work out it is him every time? Forcing him to go through a revolving door of identities until he just gave up.

Would that be a bad thing? Giving up. Throwing in the towel. _Retiring._

Would that be so wrong?

Hadn't he done enough for the world?

Or was there more he owed.

Steve lets out a shaky breath and raises his head to looks up at the stars above him.

He was told this world was more accepting, more forgiving. And to an extent, that was true. But who'd have thought that being bisexual could cause this much trouble in this _modern_ society? That it could cause much anger and resentment.

It was better now. Back in his time, he'd probably have been incarcerated by now... _or worse_. He should probably be thankful. But at the same time, he didn't want to go out into the streets and put to test just how much the world has changed. He was terrified.

Steve turns at the sounds of footsteps heading his way. His heart constricts in his chest. He'd came up here to be alone. Was is it too much to ask to have some peace? Wasn't it enough that the world was now dissecting him and everything he'd ever done? All he wanted right now was not to have to face someone for a few hours.

He watches, apprehensively, as Tony approaches him, sits down beside him on the roof. "I hope I'm not intruding." the man says.

Anger wells up inside of him. Steve wanted to scream, to yell. All he wanted to be left alone. He'd came up here because he thought, incorrectly apparently, that no one would find him. Snappish, biting words build on his tongue, but something in Tony's eyes keeps the words at bay.

"It was really brave, what you did today, Steve," Tony says, reaching out for Steve's hand. "Trust me, what you said, it means a lot to millions of people out there in the world." Tony takes Steve's hand, linking their fingers together. "It means a lot to me."

Tears burns behind his eyes, welling up with a surprising speed. "yeah?" he whispers, his voice rough and scratchy.

Tony smiles at him softly, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "Yeah." the man whispers back, the word weighted with meaning.  
  
Feeling brave, he leans forward, his heart pounding anxiously in his chest. Tony meets him halfway, brushing his lips against Steve is a chaste kiss.  
  
Firecrackers were going off in his belly, his heart singing. He doubts he'd ever felt so light. A grin pulls at his lips, answering the smile on Tony's face.  
  
He wasn't alone. Steve had been fooling himself, thinking that he'd ever wanted to be. He had Tony by his side, giving him strength.  
  
Everything was going to be just fine. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Confession under the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401851) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love)




End file.
